Amber Gold Versus Baby Blue
by despairing.soul
Summary: Kise may be annoying at times but Kuroko has learned a long time ago to accept that this is how the blonde is and he won't ever change. However, despite how different they are, their relationship does work better than anyone might suppose. In other words, KiKuro *w*
1. This One Exceptional Time

**Author's Note: Time for my another OTP, KiKuro! I have wanted to write a fic for these two for a while now. Even though I should focus on my other stories which still are in progress, I couldn't help myself, Kuroko no Basuke is such a life-ruiner xD Especially with so many pairings I ship! KisexKuroko is my favorite one so I'm starting with them.**

 **Amber Gold Versus Baby Blue is supposed to be a series of short fluffy fics loosely connected with one another or not connected at all. I prefer the canon universe but don't mind AUs so it's probable that some will appear on the way. The ratings will be changing so I'm settling the T rate in general (not planning on posting anything M-rated for this couple just yet). Some other pairings may be mentioned but the main one is KiKuro and on them I will focus.**

 **I do not own any of the KnB characters nor the cover photo ;3**

* * *

Chapter One: **_This One Exceptional Time_**

Rating: **K+**

Warnings: **BL, fluff and Kise being a drama queen xD**

Summary to Ch1: **After not seeing Kuroko for a week Kise is being even more clingy and hungry for his boyfriend's affection than usually. However, it seems that something has happened during the time they spent apart...**

* * *

Sometimes Kise still cannot believe that Kuroko agreed to go out with him that one day which has started their relationship… It just seems too unreal to him, like the most beautiful dream he has ever had.

Since he met Kurokocchi, it has been obvious that what he feels towards the blue-haired boy isn't as simple as friendship between two people. Ryouta has always been excessively cheerful and hyperactive and entirely devoted to his friends but when it comes to Kuroko Tetsuya, it's not only about being kind or polite anymore.

When Kise sees the smaller teen, his face immediately brightens up in his most beautiful smile. His amber gold eyes start sparkling in happiness and he jumps with open arms to him and takes him into the huge embrace, almost choking Kuroko. The fact that he usually gets a spanking for that afterwards loses its importance in the face of these few precious seconds when he holds his dear Kurokocchi so close to himself that he feels the other's heartbeat through the jersey of his uniform and his own clothes.

"Kurokocchi~!" He chants happily, letting the other retreat and catch breath. It doesn't matter that he gets pinched in his cheeks the second after he releases the smaller boy. "So mean!" He manages to exclaim before he sees what he always hopes to see after this peculiar ritual — a small smile finds its way to Kuroko's lips and his face softens a little.

"Good afternoon, Kise-kun," he mutters in his usual monotone but that's enough to make Kise's heart swell because he finally gets noticed instead of being ignored as it used to happen in the past.

"I've missed Kurokocchi so much!" The blonde chatters and tries to hug the blue-haired boy again but Kuroko uses his misdirection trick and slips out of Kise's reach gracefully.

"We're still in public, Kise-kun," he answers the unasked question of Kaijou's ace, keeping the poker face and cool tone.

"But we haven't seen each other in a week!" Kise whines, his eyes quickly fill up with involuntary tears.

"You're so loud, Kise-kun," Kuroko sighs and rolls his eyes but Ryouta's overreaction seems to work because the blue-haired teen leans closer to him and lets their shoulders touch as they walk down the street. Whenever Kise is free in the afternoon after lessons and training, he comes to Seirin High School's building and waits for Kuroko to go home together. Usually they stop by Maji Burger fast-food restaurant on their way because they serve there Tetsuya's favorite vanilla shakes. Coming there cannot really be described as a date but Kise likes to think that it actually is one and always takes the most of the time spent with Kurokocchi. He loves observing his boyfriend when he slowly sips the sweet drink and contemplating every single movement he does, as if he wanted to imprint the image in his memory forever. The blonde's thoughts wander in a nice daydream full of his Kurokocchi until he gets pinched again, this time on his nose.

"Ouch!" He complains, "What was that for...?" He grabs his aching nose, blinking away the sudden tears.

"Staring is rude, Kise-kun," Kuroko murmurs quietly and comes back to his milkshake.

Ryouta pouts and looks in another direction but his trials are in vain — his eyes always come back to his small companion, no matter how hard he tries to resist the temptation.

"Kurokocchi is so mean..." He whines again, leaning his face against his palm.

"... So impatient..." Tetsuya sighs heavily and throws away the empty cup. "Stop this pouting," he suddenly says, "A model shouldn't make such an unattractive face..." That's a lie of course, he finds Kise Ryouta beautiful even when he grimaces but the blonde doesn't have to know that. "Let's go home now," he smiles lightly at his boyfriend and takes his hand as they exit the diner. He cannot help that he feels happy when Ryouta brightens up immediately like now. He can almost see the puppy ears raise up on his head and the fluffy tail wave behind his back when he looks at the blonde model beside him. Suddenly, though, he quirks a brow when he notices that Kise's grin turns into a smirk. Kise strengthens the shake of their hands as if making sure that the other won't slip away anymore and murmurs in his melodic voice that they _still_ are in public. He sounds triumphant. Kuroko fights back the urge to raise his sight up to the sky. _Just how dense can you be sometimes?_ , he wants to ask but keeps his mouth shut. Kise doesn't need to know how much Kuroko cherishes those simple signs of affection.

He lets Kise think that he is the one to win this battle as they continue walking the alley and holding their hands.

The blonde is babbling cheerfully about the past few days they didn't see each other and Kuroko drowns in his own thoughts while listening to Ryouta's monologue. He gets to know about the math test Kise has recently had and how tough it was, about the hard training and getting kicked by Kasamatsu yet another time because he arrived a few minutes too late to the gym for the training after the meeting with his fangirls…

But suddenly the blabbering stops.

Kuroko frowns and slowly turns his head to the blonde just to see him blushing heavily and looking at his feet. "What is it, Kise-kun?" He asks, stopping his steps and facing his boyfriend with full attention this time.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi," the blonde whispers, trembling lightly and flushing to ears. "During this meeting… one of the girls…—" he gulps, turning his head to the side, "…s-she, she pecked my cheek!" He finally blurts out, biting hard on his bottom lip to surpass a whine. He feels so guilty for what has been done. For cheating on Kurokocchi like that! What if…? What if Kurokocchi _hates him now_ _?_ Ah, these thoughts are _killing him_!

Kise feels the delicate touch on his face and slowly looks at the blue-haired boy by his side with his amber gold eyes, now all teary. Seeing the blank face of Kuroko and his unreadable baby blue orbs he can only expects the worst.

 _This is over, Kurokocchi will break up with him in any moment, it's done_ _—_

"Where did this girl kiss you, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks in monotone, trying not to smile at the serious worry in Ryouta's eyes. The blonde shows him the place on his left cheek with despair written all over his face. "Close your eyes, Kise-kun," the smaller teen commands and the blonde obliges, trying to keep the already formed tears under his eyelids.

But suddenly he feels the ghost touch of Tetsuya's lips on his cheek and opens his eyes at once in shock and disbelief. "Kurokocchi…" he mumbles and squirms when he sees the honest smile on Kuroko's face. "You aren't breaking up with me…?" He asks in a trembling voice, so overwhelmed with thousands of emotions now.

"What a dummy you are, Ryouta" Kuroko shakes his head and wipes off the sole tear which came out of the blonde's eye. "Besides, — he continues, — this place is already claimed by me which means that—"

He doesn't have a chance to finish the sentence because Kise suddenly jumps onto him, shedding tears of absolute happiness and almost crushing him in his arms in a bear hug. "Kurokocchi, you're the best~!" He exclaims loudly, not caring that other people can see and hear, "I love you so _so much_!"

And this one exceptional time Tetsuya allows him that, smiling lightly into the blonde's shirt because it just feels too good to be embraced like that.

 _I love you too_ , he thinks when the other finally lets him go and Kuroko knows that Kise will understand even though he never voices these words out.

* * *

 **Second Note: I truly love this couple *^* They're so adorable together! Did you like it? Did you not...? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated ;3**

 **I don't know when something new appears... Everything depends on my inspiration and the amounts of free time (and those are so very little!) I guess, I have to ask for your patience ;)**


	2. QED

**Author's Note: It's difficult to stop once you get going... Especially when it comes to something you love doing. Seriously, this hobby is killing my social life xD**

* * *

Chapter Two: _**Q.E.D.**_

Rating: **K+**

Warnings: **BL and fluff**

Summary to Ch2: **Kise thought that he and Kuroko could finally have some time together alone when his boyfriend asked him to come to his place after school... However, there is certain someone who interrupts his plans. Her name is Mathematics, the queen of b—, I mean, _sciences_.**

* * *

Doing homework is important, everyone knows it. If you neglect this duty you may fall behind at school and get yourself in trouble. Kise knows and understands it too. What he cannot understand, though, is why his boyfriend has kept on ignoring him ever since they settled in Kuroko's room with all their notes and books. Are they _seriously_ going to do _only_ mathematical exercises during their _precious_ and _rare_ time together…?

He drowns in his grumpy thoughts when Kuroko turns down his yet another attempt at starting the conversation and looks down at his notebook, at his most hated subject right now which doesn't allow him to kiss or even hug his dearest Kurokocchi. Ryouta narrows his eyes, squeezing the pen in his hand and starts doing the first equation but somewhere in the middle he makes a mistake and the result he gets is wrong. He clenches his teeth and tries again but it changes nothing. When he moves on to another task, his frustration is already beyond measure, patience wearing thin. Kise knows that he won't formulate this theorem, he won't prove it.

 _And that pisses him off._

He throws away his pen and leans against Kuroko's bed, crossing his arms on his chest and pouting. He's not going to come back to math any time soon.

Tetsuya, who has been secretly observing him since the very beginning, now looks at him directly at last with a soundless sigh. "What is it, Kise-kun?" He asks, pretending that he hasn't figured it out already.

"Why do we have to do homework _now_ …?" Kise exclaims, still sulking and not looking at the blue-haired boy.

"It is a student's duty to do their homework," Kuroko states the obvious. "Besides, if you want to participate in school's clubs activities such as a basketball team, you need to do well at the compulsory lessons. Otherwise you will be suspended from playing—"

"I know all of that!" Kise interrupts him, "But we really rarely get to spend some time together alone…" he blushes lightly, still averting Kuroko's gaze. "And when we do, you never pay any attention to me… Are we even boyfriends…?" He finally looks into Tetsuya's blue eyes with his own filled with sadness and tears. After a few long seconds of staring at one another Kuroko does the most unexpected thing — he shakes his head and chuckles softly at his silly boyfriend who doesn't see anything funny in this whole situation.

Kise struggles between keeping on sulking and forgetting about his bad mood because in these rare moments when Kuroko laughs like that he cannot stay untouched, Tetsuya has the most beautiful laughter he has ever heard, after all.

"Kurokocchi~…" he barely keeps the control over his voice, "…not fair!" He exclaims and giggles as well, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks but it's not because he's pissed off anymore. These are tears of pure joy.

"Don't ask such stupid questions ever again then…" Kuroko murmurs, coming closer to Kise and placing a brief kiss on his lips. The blonde model smirks and pulls the other closer, purring in contentedness and trapping the blue-haired teen in between his legs while his arms wrap around his waist. Their kiss is slow and gentle, just like these two like it most. Kise's heart flutters from the overwhelming emotions even though it's not their first nor second nor even tenth kiss. He just cannot help that he loves his Kurokocchi so much.

"Now… you cannot complain," Kuroko pants out when they pull away. His cheeks has flushed a little in a cute pink color and Kise knows that he blushes too. He grins widely, trailing delicately his fingers down Kuroko's jawline and wants to lean in for another kiss but the other holds him back.

"One at a time, Kise-kun," he comes back to his emotionless voice. "We still have homework to do…"

And with that Kise cannot argue because he knows Tetsuya is right. No matter how much he doesn't want to, he obediently comes back to the exercises. _Math doesn't seem that bad anymore_ , he thinks and smiles and his heart grows bigger with every second because he feels Kuroko leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you, Tetsuya," he voices out quietly and instead of zeros, he draws little hearts on the notebook's paper.

Kuroko hides his face away from Kise's eyes, feeling the heat spreading out on his cheeks and snuggles into him further.

 _I love you too, Ryouta_.

And it's like Kise can hear his thoughts because he murmurs quiet " _Q.E.D_ " in response just a second later.

* * *

 **Second Note: I don't know about you but personally I hated maths at high school. It's not that I sucked at it really badly but it cost me a lot of effort and time to keep good marks.**

 **Anyways, how was that? Short, I know, but it's kinda the idea for my KiKuro fics. I usually start with long multi-chapter stories or at least one-shots with a minimum of 3K words for my OTPs... but here I wanted to try out some new form. After all, I really like fluffy sweet drabbles! :3**

 **Reviews always welcome and appreciated :***


	3. Popsicles

**Author's Note: At first, I'm gonna answer your question, Loryko: Q.E.D. is an initialism of the Latin phrase " _quod_** _ **erat demonstrandum"**_ **which basically means "which had to be proven" and is used to be written at the end of a mathematical proof. It should be understandable now but if not, just google it and read about it some more ;) And no worries, I am not a native speaker of English either ;3 But when I first got to know what Q.E.D. means, I knew that one day I'll use it as a title to some story (the basic factor for that was the fact that there is a song** **I particularly like** **with such a title ;3).**

 **Alright, time for the third one-shot. This time with some more characters involved and mentioning of another pairing I ship in KnB ;)**

* * *

Title: **_Popsicles_**

Rating: **T (only for Aomine's language)**

Warnings: **BL, fluff, Aomine being a shitty advisor...?**

Summary to Ch3: **Kise is about to have his first date with Kuroko ever but has no idea how to spend it so he asks Aomine for a little piece of advice... However, it appears that the Touou's ace is completely useless...**

* * *

"A perfect date, you say?" Aomine quirks a brow, looking at the blonde model whose amber gold eyes are staring at him with hope drowned in them, "Why the hell you come with this to me…?"

"Oh, you know… since you've been dating Kagamicchi for longer than four months now…" Kise seems pretty much uneasy with a blush coloring his cheeks and sweat gathering on his forehead. "I want our first date to be absolutely special!" He exclaims with desperation in his voice.

Daiki takes a deep breath to calm down the irritation, "Me and Bakagami don't really go on dates, Kise. That idiot has no good manners and we always end up arguing about some shitty and unimportant things…" Aomine scratches the back of his head.

Kise's sure that Kagami isn't the only one at fault but decides not to comment on that. Instead, he whines, "I don't believe you! You must go out somewhere together! And by it I don't mean your infamous one-on-ones…" he doesn't want to give up until he learns something more from the tanned teen.

"Ah, you're right…" Daiki seems to let go, "Sometimes I come over to his place for playing together some NBA matches on his Play Station." He catches Ryouta on looking at him expectantly, "What?" He snorts.

"Is that all?" The blonde tilts his head to the side with confusion written all over his face.

"Of course not, you dumb…" Aomine rolls his eyes and smirks, "When we're done, Kagami cooks dinner and then we eat it together… — he doesn't mention the fact that he's always disturbing him as much as he can because seeing Taiga at rage is always so amusing — … and then we come back on the sofa and... you know…" he snickers meaningfully but Kise doesn't seem to catch up.

"And what?" He asks with excitement and impatience.

"Boo-hoo, we smooch and make out, end of story," the tanned teen finishes with a triumphant look in his navy blue eyes.

However, Kise doesn't seem to be as impressed as Aomine expects him to be. He's rather disappointed and somehow even embarrassed by Daiki's words. "But this is supposed to be my and Kurokocchi's first date ever!" He exclaims, "I am one hundred percent sure that it's not what Kurokocchi would like to do!" Now his face is burning red at just the thought of him and Kuroko making out.

Aomine narrows his eyes and crosses his arms on his chest, "Then why are you coming with this _to me_ …!?" He shouts, "You asked and I gave you a response so stop complaining, you idiot!"

"But I still don't know what to do!" Kise is already on the verge of tears.

"Stop sniveling and figure something out instead! Maybe Satsuki could help you… ah, what a _waste of time_ …" Aomine murmurs under his breath and turns his back to the blonde, "See you later, Kise," he throws in and heads back home.

Ryouta is left alone on the basketball street court with all his grumpy thoughts and total lack of ideas for the first evening he is to spend with Kurokocchi as the couple.

"I am the worst~…" he whines quietly. "Kurokocchi will never want to go out with me again…" he mumbles dejectedly.

"Kise-kun?" He suddenly hears behind his back the familiar voice and jumps up with a scream. After turning around his eyes meet the unreadable baby blue orbs of his date-to-be, Kuroko Tetsuya.

His heart sinks and the blush covers all his face as he stares at the smaller boy in shock and surprise. "K-Kurokocchi…?" He stammers out after a while, biting his bottom lip, "How long have you been here…?" He squeaks and shivers.

"Since I saw you talking with Aomine-kun," Kuroko answers calmly. "I wanted to come and say hello but you were two engrossed in your conversation and didn't notice me…," he adds, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"A-and how much have you heard…?" Kise gulps in nervousness.

"Pretty much everything," the blue-haired boy mutters, nailing the gaze of his unchangeable eyes to the blonde model in front of him.

Kise feels himself weakening with every word which rolls down Kuroko's tongue, not knowing what to do to save this hopeless situation. So he does exactly what he always does when everything seems lost — he starts his long and loud apologetic monologue, "I am so sorry, Kurokocchi!" He exclaims, "I don't know where I should take you for our first date, I am no good!" His voice is slowly breaking, eyelids are heavy with tears, tongue is tangling… he's about to cry his eyes out in any moment.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko shakes his head lightly and slowly approaches the quivering blonde and takes his hand in a calming gesture. Ryouta looks down at their clasped fingers and forgets about the tears at once.

"Kurokocchi…" he whispers, slowly setting his eyes on Tetsuya's face again. He sees a small smile dancing on the other's lips which makes his heart flutter.

"How about going for popsicles, Kise-kun?" The blue-haired teen suggests, bringing back to life their middle school's habit.

Kise smiles and wipes off the tears from the corners of his eyes, nodding willingly.

Later on the two of them share their first kiss which tastes of strawberries and vanilla, just like the ice-creams they've just eaten.

And this is the best evening in Kise's entire life.

* * *

 **Second Note: He will never learn... I guess that the drama queen must do what drama queens do best so Kise can't help it, right? xD**

 **How was that? Good? Bad? Let me know! :3 Reviews always welcome and appreciated!**


	4. The Night Before They're Opponents Again

Chapter Four: **"The Night Before They're Opponents Again"**

Rating: **T**

Warnings: **BL and fluff**

Summary to Ch4: **The night before Kaijou's match against Seirin Kise makes an unexpected visit at Kuroko's place. Lucky him because Tetsuya's parents aren't home...**

* * *

Sometimes Kuroko is grateful that his parents are rarely home. Especially when he hears the loud ringing of the door bell at nine in the evening and without looking through the eyehole he already knows who is on the other side. He sighs soundlessly and opens the door with the studied indifference on his face. He's welcomed by the loud and cheerful _"Surprise, Kurokocchi!_ _"_ and a joyful smile of the famous young model who once has been his basketball teammate in the middle school and _apparently_ is his boyfriend now.

"I brought your favorite vanilla shake!" Kise chatters happily, showing him the white cup with the logo of Maji Burger on it and his amber gold eyes shine in happiness when he meets the gaze of Kuroko's unreadable blue orbs.

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks in monotone and backs a little to let the blonde in.

"So mean~!" The other exclaims, coming inside and throwing off his shoes. "I've missed you so much! Isn't Kurokocchi happy to see me…?" His imaginary puppy ears drop and his lips form into a shape of a horseshoe.

"We've seen each other yesterday, Kise-kun," Kuroko replies dryly, showing no mercy to the Kaijou's ace.

"I just wanted to wish Kurokocchi good luck for tomorrow…," Ryouta looks down at his feet with a blush creeping up on his face. "We're finally going to be opponents again after all…"

Kuroko stays silent for a few seconds before finally answering, "You are unbelievable, Kise-kun," he sighs and smiles lightly, coming to the blonde. Kise is already on the cloud nine, his eyes sparkle and arms are open and ready to take Kuroko into the huge embrace but all the blue-haired teen does is slipping out of the bear hug and stealing the cup with his vanilla shake on the way.

"Kurokocchi~…"

"Would you like some tea, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks, sending him a challenging smirk over his shoulder and heading for the kitchen.

Ryouta understands at once and sends back his wide grin, following his boyfriend. Suddenly a small black and white puppy runs inside the room and Kise almost stumbles over it.

"Nigou!" He exclaims and his eyes shine. The puppy waves its tail in response and barks happily, jumping into Kise's awaiting arms. "Good boy…," the blonde mutters, scratching the dog behind its ear and looking into the sky blue eyes of its, the same shade as Kuroko's.

Kuroko, seeing it, smirks a little and whispers under his breath that birds of a feather flock together as he waits for the water to boil.

Suddenly Kise's giggle grows louder when Nigou starts licking all over his face. "At least Tetsuya no.2 gives me a welcoming kiss…," he laughs, putting the puppy back onto the floor. He turns around and sees Kuroko with two mugs of tea in his hands.

"Shall we go to the living room?" The smaller teen suggests and Kise nods eagerly, coming first. Being countless times in Tetsuya's house already, he knows exactly where he should head for. "You're lucky that my parents aren't home tonight, Kise-kun," Kuroko murmurs, placing the hot beverages on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "They don't approve of late visits…"

"I knew they wouldn't be here," Ryouta smirks, sitting down on a cushion. Kuroko frowns at that.

"How so?" He asks, looking suspiciously at his boyfriend.

"Let's just say that your honorable mother has a weakness for the very handsome and persuading me," the blonde winks meaningfully, smiling triumphantly.

"What a manipulative person you are, Kise-kun…," Kuroko mutters, coming closer to the model with a spark in his baby blue eyes.

"No better than you are, Kurokocchi…," Ryouta replies and grabs Kuroko's nape to finally join their lips together. Their hungry tongues battle for dominance none of them is able to win. Suddenly Kise pushes Kuroko on his back and hovers above him. "I've missed you, Kurokocchi…," he whispers gutturally, his amber eyes burn with hunger.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kise-kun. It's been only twenty seven hours…," Tetsuya mutters back, playing with the blond soft wisps of Kise's hair.

The blonde model leans closer to him and whispers in his ear, "Every minute without you is like a needle in my chest, Kurokocchi… I just can't have enough of you…" he licks at the earlobe and then places a kiss on Kuroko's cheek.

"Kise-kun exaggerates, as always," Kuroko rolls his eyes and flips them around suddenly so that he straddles Kise's hips. "If Kise-kun thinks that something will happen between us tonight, he is mistaken…" the blue-haired boy purrs, leaning his hands against the other's torso. "We both need to be at full strength tomorrow…"

Kise smirks and sits up, wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist and nudging their noses together. "Nothing's lost, I'll wait until _I win_ , Kurokocchi…" he says with malice in his voice.

This time Tetsuya actually chuckles as he leaves a path of butterfly kisses on Kise's cheek, "Then you're gonna wait for a long time, Ryouta…"

* * *

 **Second Note: You know what? I love the AUs with Kuroko and Kise being in the same team! (preferably in Kaijou). Gotta write such fic one day :3**

 **Did you like it, did you not...? Reviews always welcome and appreciated :***


	5. The Perfect Morning

**Author's Note: This time the AU story! Kise and Kuroko are already adults here ;3**

* * *

Chapter Five: _**The Perfect Morning**_

Rating: **T**

Warnings: **BL and fluff (and a huge amount of jealousy - damn, who wouldn't like to live such a perfect life...?)**

Summary to Ch5: **Three years after the high school graduation Kise's modeling career still blossoms, he attends a drama school and lives in his own flat alone...— oi, wait, that's not current anymore because now he shares his apartment with his most treasured person in the world —** **Kuroko Tetsuya. Seems, he got lucky in his life and _hell_ , he perfectly knows that.**

* * *

Kise has never been the one to sleep long in the mornings. He usually gets up early and goes for jogging to the park nearby his apartment. On his way back he stops by the small bakery to buy a fresh loaf of bread and two small croissants. The old lady behind the desk knows him well already and has the package ready for him when he enters the store. Ryouta sends her one of his brand and famous smiles and takes the order, leaving the payment with a few more yens of tip in the gesture of politeness and liking.

Not a word is exchanged but it's like she and Kise can understand each other without saying anything.

The blonde model heads his steps towards the exclusive housing estate where he's been living for over three years now, since he graduated from high school and started attending the drama school. With his looks and natural charm he may one day become a truly successful and famous actor and this is his new aim.

Kise enters the staircase and runs up to the last floor. He never uses the elevator. Even though he doesn't play in a basketball team anymore, he still keeps his condition and form at the highest level.

The blonde stands in front of the mahogany doors and slowly calms his breath down, looking at the table with his name nailed in the middle. His lips widen in smile without his knowing. He knows that he will have to fix it soon because the caption isn't current anymore — Kise Ryouta lives now with his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya and he wants everyone to know with whom he shares his home.

The blonde reaches for the keys hung up on his neck and opens the door quietly. He knows that Kuroko is still deeply asleep and doesn't want to wake him up just yet.

Ryouta takes off his shoes and goes to the kitchen where he leaves the package on the counter. He then goes straight to the bathroom and takes a quick shower and changes into home clothes. Fully refreshed, he finally comes to the room where his thoughts have been for a while already and his heart's remained since he got up — the shrouded in shadows bedroom where his dearest Kurokocchi is still sleeping soundlessly in the big double bed he shares with Kise. The blonde smiles gently, seeing the messy sky blue locks of his love sticking out in every direction from under the satin duvet. Kuroko is the most beautiful thing in the world to him in the moments like this.

Ryouta's heart beats faster now, when he observes the person for whom he has fallen so long time ago, when they still where in the middle school. Since that time nothing has changed beside the fact that his love for this blue-haired male has grown much stronger over the years. He cannot imagine the life without his Kurokocchi anymore.

With a small smile he comes closer to the bed and carefully lies down near his lover, feeling the tenderness running through his veins along with blood. His fingers slowly trail a path down Kuroko's jawline while his face leans closer and his lips give a small peck on the other's nose. He chuckles quietly when Kuroko frowns and tries to chase after the remains of his dream which is already vanishing.

"Don't make me wait for you any longer, Kurokocchi~" Kise murmurs, pecking Tetsuya's chin this time.

Kuroko opens one eye unwillingly and stares back into the amber gold orbs of his boyfriend in the unreadable look of his.

"Good morning, Kurokocchi," Kise whispers and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. Kuroko makes a small adorable sound and kisses back, pulling the blonde closer, until they have to part in the need for air.

"Good morning, Kise-kun," Kuroko replies in a raw voice, a small smile appears on his lips. "What time is it…?" He asks, stifling a yawn with his fragile hand.

"Almost eight in the morning already," Kise answers smoothly, still smiling at him gently. The model observes closely each detail of his lover's face and can't help but chuckle at his morning hair. His fingers tangle with light blue locks and play with the unruly wisps, admiring their beauty and softness.

"So early…" Kuroko moans and tries to hide under the blankets again but Ryouta doesn't let him. He hovers above the smaller one and kisses him again with much more passion than before. His tongue begs for the entrance to Kuroko's lips and the blue-haired male grants it after a few seconds and groans when it meets his own one and starts the slow and lazy dance.

"No more sleeping today, Tetsuya," Kise mutters when they pull away finally. Kuroko looks up at him and sees the playful sparks in the golden orbs and the shadow of the long eyelashes on the face of his beautiful boyfriend and both of them think the same thing in that moment.

 _I want to wake up like that for the rest of my life._

"Ryouta…" Kuroko whispers, touching the model's cheek and stroking it delicately. He doesn't need to say anything more because Kise has learned to read his mind so long time ago already. The blonde smiles widely and helps the other stand up from the bed.

"I'll prepare some breakfast!" He babbles happily, heading his steps for the kitchen.

"Just don't burn down the apartment, Kise-kun," Kuroko murmurs maliciously a bit, recalling that one time his lover forgot about switching off the cooker which, in the unfortunate turn of events, started a fire.

"So mean~!" The model shouts back, taking a knife and fresh radishes and starting the slicing, "It was an accident! Besides, it happened when we still were in high school!"

"I know," Kuroko's voice suddenly speaks behind his back which makes Kise jump up and squeak in surprise. "However, I still find it adorable how clumsy you are in the kitchen" he murmurs and hugs Kise from behind.

"Kurokocchi…" Ryouta blushes somehow at these words and doesn't know how to respond.

"Just make sure that you won't chop your fingers off, Kise-kun," Kuroko chuckles and leaves him alone in the kitchen, disappearing behind the bathroom's door.

Kise smiles as well and shakes his head lightly. "Don't worry, Kurokocchi, that's not gonna happen— _Ouch!_ " He throws away the knife and quickly puts his index finger inside his mouth, feeling the metal taste of his own blood. _Shit, not much has changed after all_ _…_ , he thinks and pretends that he doesn't hear a quiet laughter coming from the bathroom. "We shall see who will be the last to laugh, Kurokocchi…" he murmurs, planning already his little revenge… Little does he know that this is exactly what Kuroko hopes for.

* * *

 **Second Note: I'll be damned but I envy those fictional characters their perfect life xD**

 **Did you like it? Or maybe not...? Let me know in reviews, I always appreciate that :3**


	6. Sometimes It's Better When It Rains

**Author's Note: You know what? The last three months have passed by in a blink of an eye for me. I was so busy at the university that I had absolutely no time to create anything at all. Even though I always have so many ideas... ;~; Anyway, I've written this chapter quite a long time ago already but only now, when the Christmas break has started, I had a moment to post it. Sorry for the long wait! It's not Christmas-related unfortunately but I hope you'll like it anyway ;3**

* * *

Chapter six: _**Sometimes It's Better When It Rains**_

Rating: **K+/T (?)**

Warnings: **None other than before, I guess... It's just Kise and Kuroko being together, their feelings for one another are so pure in here *^***

Summary to Ch6: **The foul weather has ruined Kise's idea for the newest date with his boyfriend... or has it?**

* * *

"Oh no, why does it have to rain now…!?" Kise exclaims, placing both of his palms on the window's pane and gluing his nose to it. "This is the day me and Kurokocchi were supposed to go to the amusement park for the amazing date! I wanted to go on every rollercoaster with Kurokocchi…," his lips form into a shape of a horseshoe as he observes the next wet spots appearing on the window and deforming the sight.

"Aren't you afraid of rollercoasters, Kise-kun…?" Kuroko suddenly asks and the blonde jumps up because he hasn't noticed before that the blue-haired boy was present in the living room as well.

"I-it doesn't matter as long as you like them!" Kise says quickly with a blush creeping up on his face.

Kuroko wouldn't mind just staying at home and reading something but he knows Kise too well to realize that his idea of a perfect date includes leaving your date's house and going _somewhere_. This is why he suggests, "How about going to the cinema instead…?"

The blonde model shakes his head no heatedly, however. "We were at the cinema just a few days ago! What kind of boyfriend takes his date to the same place _twice in a row_ …?"

Tetsuya can feel the irritation growing in his guts but tries to calm down his twitching eyelid. If he was talking with anyone else _but_ Kise he would've already "disappeared".

"We might as well go for a walk together…," he says carefully. Ryouta's face immediately brightens up, if he had a puppy tail, it would be waving happily behind his back right now.

"Are you serious…?— when he gets a nod, he jumps quickly to the other boy and embraces him strongly — Ah, Kurokocchi really is the best~!"

"Not…so…strong…Kise-kun…," Kuroko chokes out, trying to push him away. As much as he likes Ryouta's scent, he still doesn't appreciate having his nose crushed against the blonde's front.

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi!" Kise quickly lets him go, "Are you alright?" He asks with concern.

"I'm fine," the blue-haired teen confirms and rolls his eyes. "We should go now as long as it's still bright enough outside…," he backs to the hall because seeing Kise's teary eyes and touched look on his face he knows that the blonde is again only inches away from expressing his feelings for him in a typical for himself _too_ excessive way.

Kuroko comes to the huge closet in the hall to take his jacket but when he opens its door, he gets almost knocked down by the tons of coats, jumpers and vests. Most of them are women's clothes but some carry the smell of Ryouta's cologne. In the moments like this one Kuroko curses himself in mind for falling in love with the famous teenage model with _two female siblings_.

At that time Kise enters the room and seeing Kuroko's situation, he runs to him at once. "What happened, Kurokocchi!?" He exclaims, quickly helping the other put everything inside the wardrobe again.

"You have too much clothes, Kise-kun," Kuroko murmurs, finally finding his own navy blue jacket.

"If you had two older sisters, you would know that there isn't such a thing as _too much clothes_ , Kurokocchi," Kise chuckles and opens the drawer of the cupboard in the corner of the room. Before the blue-haired boy manages to react, Kise has already pulled something on his head. "Just to make sure you won't catch a cold!" The blonde adds cheerfully.

Kuroko looks at himself in the mirror and barely holds back the grimace trying to force on his mouth when he sees the woolen cap with cat-like ears on the top.

"I bought the matching one for myself too!" Kise exclaims happily and puts the identical cap on his head. Tetsuya would get angry if not the fact that his boyfriend is smiling so widely, obviously waiting for the praise. His heart melts in the face of Ryouta's joy, he just can't help that the blonde looks so adorable while grinning like that. He really reminds him of a cat right now.

"Don't forget about your umbrella, Kise-kun," Kuroko says only, buttoning up his jacket.

"I won't~!" The chanting reply comes along with the grasp of Kise's hand. Tetsuya looks down at their clasped fingers and then raises his eyes to peek at the blonde. "If it's not alright… then I'll…," Ryouta's palm slowly lets go, his voice gets quieter than a whisper.

Kuroko barely manages to hold back a sigh, "I suppose it's fine since we're having a date and such…—"

"…Kurokocchi~!"

Tetsuya ends up crushed in a bear hug again.

When they finally leave Kise's house, it's drizzling but apart from that the weather is quite good for a walk. No one seems to pay much attention to them and they are just fine with it.

The silence between them doesn't bother Kuroko but he can see that Kise is already on the edge of blurting something out. "What is it, Kise-kun?" He asks then, preventing the explosion of the ticking bomb the blonde is.

Ryouta blushes brightly and has some problems with voicing out what he wants to say, "Kurokocchi, you know… — the blue-haired teen waits for him patiently — I-I…"

But suddenly he screams loudly and jumps up and the unexpected gust of wind snatches the umbrella from his hand which ends up stuck in between the branches of the maple tree nearby. However, the blonde seems not to notice it at all, having a terrified expression on his face.

"Ryouta…?" Kuroko whispers, coming closer to the model and squeezing his hand.

"T-that thing…" Kise's eyes are wide open and look down at the pavement. Tetsuya follows his gaze and sees a small earthworm crawling across the sidewalk. "Take it away from here…!" The model chokes out, all trembling.

"Are you afraid of the earthworms, Kise-kun…?" Kuroko seems truly dumbfounded this time. The blonde turns his face away in embarrassment and nods lightly, feeling utterly stupid. After a few long seconds finally some emotions surface on Kuroko's face because, _hell_ , Kise is such a cutie right now and he _really_ needs to be cheered up.

"Kise-kun…," he whispers and pulls on the blonde's coat, forcing him to squat a little.

"You must be thinking what a lame guy I am, isn't it so, Kurokocchi…?" Ryouta seems completely dejected.

"Not at all."

These words surprise the blonde and he looks at the blue-haired boy at last and sees him smiling.

"Ryouta-kun…," Kuroko's hand slowly strokes Kise's burning cheek, "Don't cry on our date, please," the Seirin player leans a little closer and gives a small peck on the other's lips. Kise is surprised beyond measure but quickly pulls himself together and brings Kuroko closer to continue the sweet kiss. The sudden cold drops dripping on their faces make them stop, though and Kise realizes that his umbrella is no longer of any use.

"We have to share mine then," Tetsuya states and offers him some place under his own one as they head back to Kise's house, both happy but for slightly different reasons – Ryouta, because he got a kiss from Kurokocchi and is able to be _so very close_ to him right now; Kuroko, because he got to spend yet another nice afternoon with someone very special to him.

"Kise-kun," he suddenly calls the other when they are already in front of the entrance door. The Kaijou's ace turns to him with question in the amber gold eyes. "I've had a good time today," he says in his usual emotionless tone but still it makes Ryouta's heart flutter and his lips widen in a tender smile.

"Me too," he whispers back and somehow he feels that their relationship has just grown even stronger.

There might be a lot more to say in this situation but none of them considers it necessary. After all, they already have read everything they need to know in one another's eyes.

* * *

 **Second Note: Kise's phobia of earthworms is just too hilarious, I had to use it somewhere on the way xD I may update next week if I find some time but can't really promise anything... For now that's all, see you next time! ;3**


End file.
